gran_albionnefandomcom-20200214-history
The Elves
In the world of Gran Albionne, the Elves were the first of the Great Races established in The Dawn Age; though there is strong dispute to this that the Dwarves match them in antiquity. In this world-without-gods, there was no Corellon Loratheon from whose blood they could magically spring. And their origin differs from canon Dungeons & Dragons mythology. On the world of Gran Albionne, The elves emerged first into embodiment and wisdom in the deep forests and Mythals of The Feywild where they manifested from nature spirits in much the same way that the immortals of faerie, such as Sylphs, Nymphs, Dryads and Neiads had done. Unanchored to a particular tree, pool grotto or grove, they wandered with great freedom throughout the Feywild in ancient days attaining experience, knowledge and wisdom of magic and the wild over millenia Grey Elves Grey elves built the old elven cities which now stand abandoned or were given up to other races as they moved through. They are more given to intellect than other elves, but physically weaker. They practice the oldest elven arts, but hide from the eyes of younger, shorter lived races in their mountain keeps. They wear complex gowns and flowing robes, favouring clothes the colour of pure driven snow, the noon day sun, silver and gold, with accessories of polished leather, and contrasting colours and jewels. Grey elf keeps are utopias of magic with extensive use of conjured resources and magical labour, leaving the elves to pursue study, art and music. Also known as Mountain Elves, these elves are the most noble of elves, yet also the most arrogant. They are of higher intellectual capabilities than other elves, but, despite the fact they are taller than high elves, they are physically weaker. They live in isolated mountain strongholds, and rarely allow access to outsiders. They have silver hair and amber eyes, or gold hair and violet eyes, and wear clothes of white, silver, yellow and gold, and usually wear regally colored cloaks. High Elves High elves are the original eladrin and the original elves that came Abeir-Toril from the Feywild, and most commonly encountered by other races, and the most open and friendly of their kind. They travel to other lands more than other elves. They are generally dark-haired and green-eyed, with very pale complexions the color of new cream. They simply do not tan, no matter how much time they spend under Oerth's sun. High elves prefer to wear light pastels, blues and greens and violets, and often dwell in homes built into living wood, high in the trees. High elves, also called forest elves, live in homes of living wood grown from the trees of their villages high in forest canopies. Many are rangers and druids and serve as forest wardens. Humans have come into conflict with high elf communities in the past when they have tried to chop down trees in forests the elves considered to be under their protection. Now human settlements employ elven or half elven rangers to find copses of trees which can be used for lumber without angering their neighbours, and who will plant new seedlings to replace the trees the humans take. High elves dress in pale forest colours when in their villages, and intense, deep colours when in urban settings. Men wear loose blouses belted over close fitting hose with soft leather shoes or boats. Women often wear frocks with sashes, or blouses over ankle length skirts. When hunting, elves favour neutral brown leathers. They are typically dark haired and have green or hazel eyes. High elves favour enchantment and illusion magic. Wood Elves and Wild Elves: Wood elves, also known as sylvan elves, are reclusive and seldom seen, living in the ancient hearts of primordial forests. Little is known about these elves, save that they are stronger than other elves and rely more on intuition and instinct than study than other elves. Wood elves have the yellow to coppery hair of wild elves. Some who dwell in or near to Feywild borderlands are known as Grugach or Wild Elves. Their skin is darker than other elves, and they excel at stealth, even compared to their kin. Wild elves are small compared to other elves, and have yellow to coppery coloured hair. Wild elves favour natural magic, and many are druids or sorcerers, where Wood elves favour druidic and ranger magic.